


thousand and one times

by missthemlikehell



Series: How many times? [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell
Summary: Matteo gets once more what he wants - rough sex.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: How many times? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	thousand and one times

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "thousand times" but can be read as a stand-alone.

  
They barely made it inside the apartment when Matteo was shoved against the front door and David pressed his entire body firmly against his. David's soft, hot and wet lips could be found on every part of Matteo's face, placing a bunch of sloppy kisses everywhere. David's hands were fumbling with Matteo's belt, one of David's knees made his way between Matteo's legs and was pressed roughly into Matteo's crotch.

  
Matteo let out a little whimper, his breath hitched at the sudden pressure. It hurt a bit, but not too bad. He actually liked it. He felt himself getting hard. Next thing was David's hand squeezing Matteo's balls - more than just a bit firmly. That hurt. Matteo groaned, flinched and cried out.

  
"Sorry," David mumbled into Matteo's neck, "did I hurt you? Didn't mean to."

  
"Don't be. I liked it. You don't have to be gentle with me all the time. You know that. In fact, I want you to be rough with me. Please. I'm all yours. Do what you want with me." Matteo said.

  
David lifted his head and looked Matteo deep into the eye.

  
"You sure?"

  
"Very."

  
"Fuck. I'd love to. You really want this?" David asked again, just to have it confirmed one more time.

  
"Yes, David. I want this. Take me. As rough as you want." Matteo assured David, his dick fully hard now.

  
"Hell, yes. Get undressed, lay on the bed, on your belly. And don't touch yourself. Go!" David said, pressed one last kiss onto Matteo's lips, gave his balls another tight squeeze before he withdrew his hand. He made way for Matteo to get past him, slapping his ass with his hand, sending him off to the bedroom.

  
David followed Matteo and watched him stripping off his clothes while he got rid of his own. David went over to their dresser and opened the drawer where they kept parts of their toy collection. He decided what he might wanted to use, took them out and with him over to their bed. 

  
Matteo laid there, on his stomach, waiting for David. The latter nudged Matteo's legs apart so he could kneel between them. 

  
"Spread your butt cheeks with your hands." David ordered, laying the toys down on the bed and then putting on his strap-on. Matteo complied willingly.

As soon as David was finished pouring lube everywhere (his fingers, Matteo's asshole, the dildo), he climbed onto the bed, between Matteo's legs and shoved two fingers up Matteo's ass. 

  
Matteo withdrew his hands and moaned and then David added a third finger and Matteo's moans were getting louder. David wasted not much time finger-fucking Matteo. After thrusting four or five times into him, he pulled his fingers out and pushed the strap-on in instead. Matteo flinched and cursed under his breath, followed by deep moans.

  
David ignored Matteo almost completely. He was fully concentrated on thrusting hard and fast into Matteo's ass. Until he leaned forward, grabbed Matteo's hair and pulled it hard.

  
"You like that? Let me hear it." David demanded. Matteo groaned into the pillow and clenched his hands more firmly into the sheets. David laid down completely on Matteo's back, still thrusting deeply into him. 

  
"I said, I wanna hear you," David hissed and pulled Matteo's hair again. "Don't make me say it again."

  
Matteo turned his head and groaned loudly when David bit his shoulder - hard. David liked the sounds coming from Matteo and kept leaving bite marks on his shoulders. The whole time he never let go of Matteo's hair, pulling it occasionally. David was getting close to orgasm, the vibrations drove him crazy. He pulled the strap-on out and let go of Matteo's hair. David sat up and admired his 'art' - the marks he's left on Matteo's back.

  
"Turn around." he ordered.

  
Matteo rolled over to lay on his back. David positioned himself between Matteo's legs, leaned down and pushed in again. Matteo grabbed his head and gave him a kiss. David pulled back.

  
"What do you think you're doing?" David asked.

  
"Um... I wanted to kiss you."

  
"Did I say you could?"

  
"No."

  
"Then don't."

  
"Sorry."

  
To make sure Matteo wasn't able to kiss him again, David grabbed his hair with one hand and held his head down. David started to thrust into Matteo again. Shortly after he felt himself getting close once more. He was on the verge to orgasm when he bent down and bit Matteo's nipple. The cry Matteo let out at this pushed David over the edge. He thrusted two more times into Matteo but it became too much quickly. David couldn't stand the vibrations anymore and pulled out. He sat up and took the strap-on off, tossed it to the side and laid down on the bed beside Matteo. 

  
David closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and came down from his high. He could hear Matteo shifting beside him but he didn't say anything. After a few minutes, David opened his eyes, got up from the bed and headed for the door.

  
"Um, David?" he heard Matteo say.

  
"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. You didn't cum? Right?"

  
"No." Matteo answered.

  
"Do you want to?" David asked.

  
"Yes. I'd like to."

  
"Then you should do it yourself. Use your hand. Jerk off. I'm going to take a shower." And with that David left the room and Matteo to himself.


End file.
